Naru Senju
by Animelove100
Summary: what if Tsunade and jiraiya kept a secret that nobody knows and that Secret is Revealed and what if Tsunade found Another Secret thar Naruto is Actully a girl and her Daughter Naru Senju


**Yo this is AnimeLove100 here with a Naruto FanFic but I want to make it a game like I will make 1 Episode/Chapter then pass it on to whoever P.m's Me First this is a Female Naruto Fanfic so this will be be a Yuri fanfic Girl/girl**

**Rules **

**There Must be Sasuke/Sakura Bashing that is all. **

**Let's Begin Shall we.**

* * *

Tsunade lay on her chair all depressed and tired. Two weeks after becoming a Hokage took its toll on her especially that day, 12 years ago when the Kyuubi attack that forced her to leave a pathetic village that all it did was cause death to everyone she loved so much. Since then the Hokage has been wearing a mask to protect her self being from letting out, and the truth from getting out.

Shizune, her apprentice and partner saw that expression and knew what that meant for a reason. The day when everything comes clear.

" Lady-Tsunade how are you feeling today, may I get you something."

"No, Shizune but… I think it's time to call up that Brat and the rest of the team to let them know."

"Gasp! Lady-Tsunade your not thinking of-

"Yes Shizune, I'll let him know right now and he deserves to know the truth."

"Why now, it'll hurt him if he finds out thought."

"If she doesn't tell him Now, then it'll be a lot harder to have him listen to it when he's older. Plus He'll miss out a lot of the wonderful things that Naruto knows well in his puberty years."

Jiraiya spoke outside, knowing full well of the conversation. In fact the day that the Kyuubi attacked and the death of his lover left Tsunade completely broken. Her loved ones who didn't have to die gave up because they were shinobi and shinobi die with honor.

"I hope your serious about this, Naruto grew up without a family and he carries undying hatred to his parents for not being there by his side. Not only that but did you forget that he's the Kyuubi container of Konoha with a sad and painful history."

That's right although Tsunade is well aware of him being the Kyuubi container, the one part that's most shocking is his hatred if ever found out his parents are alive and avoiding them as if they were just strangers to him.

" 'sigh' well I don't care that if things don't work out either way he has to know and without knowing comes a harder wound to heal."

"I hope your right Lady-Tsunade, do you wish for me to call them now or later."

"Later Shizune, in fact I'll have the entire rookie Nine and Guy's team known since they're close to Naruto.

"yes!"

"also I've just found out something that will make Him hate me even more Tsunade said in a sad tone.

"what is it? Tsunade jiraiya asked Curious.

"yeah Lady-Tsunade is it somthing bad Shizune askeed?

"the two will find out later Tsunade answered.

Shizune left but Jiraiya left, knowing how much pain his student must be suffering right now. Tsunade hopes to know that her pain is finally set free.

"_Minato your boy's going to know something we've kept hidden for so long I hope he's not too mad when I told the rest about this_."

Bored Tsunade decided to finish up a stack of paperwork while the Perverted Hermit watches and laughs.

Later in the afternoon…

"I don't get why Grandma-Tsunade called all of us here while training this sucks."

"Naruto you never learn do you, what if Tsunade decides to give us an important mission or something good here." Sakura said.

"Well Sakura I guess there's always a good motive for me having to do all the work around here."

"How troublesome if something like this happens then there has to be a good reason for it."

"Alright you three now lets go in and see what Tsunade-sama has in store for us." The copy Ninja said.

The door opens to find Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and the Jounin teachers Asuma and Kurenai. In front of them stood Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya, both had a sense of worried ness written on their faces. From what Naruto knew, he didn't like but instead went on with his usual greeting.

"Hi Grandma-Tsunade, and pervy-sage what are you doing here in Grandma's office."

"Don't Call me that you brat!" Jiraiya went over to him and hit him over the head with his scroll while the Godaime resisted the urge to punch the Kyuubi container, knowing full well of how serious this is and how sad it is.

"Ahem, as you all know there's a reason for why I called this meeting up. As you know this mainly focuses on what I have to say to Naruto, but I feel that most of you are close to him so I'll let you in."

The rest of the Genin were quite interested in what Naruto has something to do with it. Kakashi however felt uneasy about this, knowing that a secret like this involved his Sensei in one heartbreaking way.

"Great how troublesome, so what has this do with Naruto then."

"Show some respect Shikamaru, I bet Lady-Tsunade's going to let us in on something special."

"I agree, I heard from m-my Father that the council has heard the truth and didn't have anything to do about but go with it i-i-guess."

"Well anyway, I have to tell you this you all know the Kyuubi came to the village fifteen years ago right. Well the Kyuubi wasn't killed, it was sealed by the Yondaime in a baby boy and that boy is Naruto."

Everyone but Naruto and the Jounins were shocked by this, though knowing the Kyuubi all the Genin turn to Naruto who was depressed by how his Granma revealed something like this.

"Wait so you don't mean that the Kyuubi chose him. Why, why did he do something like that." Cried Hinata.

"You mean to say that the Kyuubi didn't die but was actually sealed?!" Kiba Yelled.

"Shut up and let the Hokage speak for once Inuzuka." Shino said.

while the Genins were waiting to die down the voice, the Jounins feared that something like this would happen. On such an Occasion of this unexpected news.

" Shut up all of you and That's another part; Naruto is the Forth's son."

Everyone except Kakashi and Jiraiya were shocked including Naruto. Knowing all his life his parents were believe to be killed, instead the truth was too much to bear. Kakashi still a bit normal didn't think his son would be his student up till to know.

"No wonder he looked familiar, I didn't thing that this wonderful man of burning youth would b-be the forth's son. This BRINGS OUT THE FULL TRUTH AND EXTENT OF YOUTH!" Yelled Guy.

"I agree Guy-sensei!"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei."

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei."

"Enough both of you, this is serious enough for me to understand that the Yondaime was my father." Naruto sadly said as he got up from his knees after knowing well of his existence and how it was connected to the Yondaime.

Seeing this Tsunade couldn't bear to watch the blond from suffering the truth, while all the other Genin watch him. Sakura felt bad that, knowing why he would act like an idiot around him meant that a mask was in place.

"Let me continue, though Naruto had the Kyuubi contained in him the villagers see him as a threat to the village. They believe that Naruto was the Kyuubi himself and that he was a serious threat and a target by many for their own personal safety."

"Then what about his mother Lady-Tsunade, surely she would've been alive or rather dead." Neji said.

"That is true ma'am, at least give us the name of Naruto's mother for his sake."

"Shut up all of you, only I can asked that and none of you can do anything about it." Naruto said solemnly. He went in the center of the room where everyone can see him and looked straight at his Grandma-Tsunade face.

"Grandma-Tsunade please, can you tell me who my mom is. I don't care if she's dead or alive at least, give me her name please." The blond begged those eyes that the Godaime was staring at were nothing but sadness and a sight of beg fullness. The legendary sucker knew too, at the same time she's looking at the blond.

The Hokage stand and went over to Naruto staring at him face to face and three apart from each other. While everyone listened, everyone in the room was desperate enough to listen to this knowing the full highlight of this sad full day.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm your mother."

Everything went silent, silent that the truth was revealed that Naruto Uzumaki's mother is actually the Hokage of Konoha, one of the legendary Sannin, and the one he felt close enough to a surrogate mother now revealing to Naruto that she's his mother.

Naruto, shocked to find his Grandma now his mother could only drop to his knees and let everything out from his sadness to his tears. tried to talk but couldn't help but stem the reality.

While he was struggling everyone who listens in was in complete shock including the copy Ninja, who apparently knew that his sensei had a child but didn't know that the Hokage was his mother.

Jiraiya, knowing this couldn't help but keep his head down and watch a mother and son reunited after 12 years. His student Arashi, fell in love with his teammate of thirteen years older than him back in his old times of training him. Tsunade however, had tears in her eyes knowing her only son would suffer from this. Indeed it is as she felt relieved yet sad as she could only see her son let all out, yet she couldn't help but look at him.

"No…. this can't be true I-I-I can't… You c-c-c-can't be...

"THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"**  
**

* * *

**End OF the Episode **

**so who wnts to create Episode 2**


End file.
